Crêpes à volonté
by Realgya
Summary: Rhum ou fleur d'oranger ? Pour le savoir, une seule solution...
**Crêpes à volonté**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** SK pas à moi (sinon on aurait eu du TamHao dans Flowers).

 **Note :** L'idée m'a tourné dans la tête toute la journée, je suis contente que ce soit enfin écrit. N'aurait pas existé sans "Eau de rose" où j'esquisse des idées que j'ai eu envie d'approfondir un peu ici.

 **Personnages :** Tamao, Jeanne, Hao

* * *

\- J'en ai 122, déclara Jeanne, toute fière, après avoir fini de recompter sa pile de crêpes.

\- Les cramés ne comptent pas, Jeanne, la rabroua méchamment Hao.

Jeanne retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et lui tourna le dos.

\- 184, lança Hao.

Jeanne eut envie de lui tirer la langue mais ça n'aurait pas été une attitude très digne.

\- Tamao ? Tu ne voulais pas participer ?

Jeanne se retourna en entendant Hao appeler la jeune femme. Hao et elle-même s'étaient disputés pour savoir si les crêpes étaient meilleures avec du rhum ou de la fleur d'oranger et, pour se départager, s'étaient lancé le défi d'en cuisiner pour les faire goûter aux shamans qui flânaient encore sur l'île. Le perdant devrait se soumettre à la volonté du gagnant pendant une semaine entière. Tamao avait demandé timidement à jouer avec eux, ne voulant pas être mise à l'écart.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de crêpes ? s'étonna Jeanne en la voyant arriver avec un énorme saladier.

\- J'ai juste préparé la pâte, fit Tamao d'une petite voix. Je les cuirai sur le moment. Comme ça, elles seront meilleures.

Elle leur adressa un sourire craquant et s'en alla avec son saladier de pâte à l'eau de rose. Hao et Jeanne jetèrent des coups d'œil à leurs piles de crêpes puis échangèrent un regard. Lequel arriverait le premier à la supérette pour racheter des œufs ?

 **...**

Ils avaient monté chacun leur stand : Jeanne d'un côté de la rue, Hao de l'autre, et Tamao entre les deux. Marco, Lucky et Pof étaient venus soutenir Jeanne. De l'autre côté, les membres de Hanagumi étaient censés aider Hao à vendre ses crêpes, avec Opacho qui voulait mettre le sucre.

Ils étaient bien placés. Il était quatorze heures, les gens sortaient du restaurant et ne pouvaient pas les manquer. Ils jetaient alors des coups d'œil un peu anxieux à droite, où Kanna, Macchi et Mari leur adressait des regards meurtriers, puis à gauche, où derrière le sourire de Jeanne les trois X-laws avaient leurs armes chargées. Finalement ils choisissaient d'aller tout droit, où Tamao, les joues roses et l'air tout timide, leur servait ses crêpes en rajoutant des petits nounours de couleur dessus.

Alors que Tamao commençait à comptabiliser une dizaine de clients, contre 0 ex aequo pour Jeanne et Hao, Opacho décida que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il voulait mettre le sucre, et abandonna son stand pour aller sucrer les crêpes des clients de Tamao. Il eut même le droit de manger des bonbons.

Dans l'après-midi, John, Meene et Chris passèrent prendre des crêpes à Jeanne, Turbein, Big Bill, Zang Ching et Rakist des crêpes à Hao.

Lorsque le petit groupe d'amis de Yoh passa devant leur stand, Ryu encouragea tout le monde à goûter les crêpes de Tamao.

\- Moi je vais goûter une de chaque ! déclara Yoh avec un grand sourire.

Il alla demander une crêpe à Jeanne qui réussit toute fière à en cuire une sans la cramer. Il fallait dire que désormais, elle avait plus d'une centaine de crêpes à son actif et qu'elle arrivait presqu'à chaque fois à les cuire correctement.

Il en prit ensuite une à Tamao qui fit sauter la crêpe avec adresse et Opacho lui mit trois nounours dessus car il l'aimait bien.

Enfin, Yoh se rendit au stand de son frère où la louche voletait dans les airs et prenait toute seule exactement la quantité de pâte qu'il fallait pour l'étaler dans la poêle en lévitation de manière régulière en un cercle parfait.

\- Faut allumer le feu, ricana Horo-Horo en remarquant que les plaques sous la poêle n'étaient pas allumées.

Hao haussa un sourcil, faisant s'embraser les vêtements de l'aïnou. Dans la poêle, la pâte se souleva toute seule, très bien cuite d'un côté, se retourna gentiment et retomba de l'autre côté.

\- Que veux-tu dedans ? demanda Hao à son frère.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Miel, chocolat chaud, chantilly, confiture de groseille, confiture de fraises, confiture d'abricot, confiture de framboises…

\- Je vais prendre au sucre, comme les deux autres, pour pouvoir comparer, coupa Yoh.

Il n'avait pas fini de manger sa crêpe que Jeanne, escortée par Marco, était venue les rejoindre.

\- Alors ? déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Derrière elle, son tuteur rajusta ses lunettes, l'air austère.

Yoh adressa un regard en coin à son frère dont le sourire s'était étiré et dans les yeux duquel on pouvait clairement apercevoir des flammes danser. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, et avisa Tamao qui les rejoignait à petits pas, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Celle de Tamao, déclara-t-il très vite.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et papillonna des yeux. Les deux grands shamans s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Et en deuxième ? voulut savoir Jeanne.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour ne pas avoir à choisir, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Hao d'une voix menaçante.

Yoh commençait à se sentir en fâcheuse posture. Derrière lui, ses camarades s'étaient sagement reculés, aucun n'ayant spécialement envie de l'aider. Ce fut Tamao qui contre toute attente lui vint en aide. Elle réprima un sanglot qui attira l'attention de Jeanne et Hao, puis fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant, la tête baissée.

Jeanne foudroya Hao du regard ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

Se désintéressant totalement de Yoh, ils partirent tous deux à la recherche de Tamao.

\- Reste ici Opacho, fit simplement Hao quand le petit garçon fit mine de les suivre.

L'enfant hocha la tête et alla rejoindre les Macchi. De son côté, Kanna fit un croche-pattes à Marco quand il voulut suivre Jeanne.

\- Je crois pas que tu sois invité, fit-elle simplement quand il l'assassina du regard après s'être rattrapé de justesse.

 **...**

\- Tamao ?

La jeune femme était assise sur la plage, la tête entre les genoux. Elle ne se redressa pas en reconnaissant la voix de Jeanne mais cette dernière ne doutait pas qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Après avoir enlevé ses bottines, ce qui lui prit de longues minutes, Jeanne posa les pieds dans le sable et rejoignit sa compagne. Hao pour sa part avait déjà eu largement le temps de rejoindre Tamao sans que le sable ne l'empêche d'avancer avec ses drôles de chaussures et s'était assis en face d'elle.

\- Tamao, l'appela-t-il.

Leur compagne ne releva pas la tête mais essaya de leur répondre d'une voix tremblante.

\- J-je je… Je sais que je ne suis pas… forte et… comme vous mais… Je…

Elle semblait bouleversée et avait du mal à soupirer.

Hao soupira et Jeanne s'assit à côté de Tamao pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Il ne voulait pas dire ça, dit-elle doucement. Yoh a tout goûté et c'est tes crêpes qu'il a préférés.

\- J-juste p-parce que… essaya de répondre Tamao sans y arriver.

\- Tes crêpes sont les meilleures, coupa Hao. C'est toi qui a gagné.

Cette fois-ci cela lui fit relever la tête.

\- V-vraiment ? demanda-t-elle confirmation, surprise.

\- Oui, confirma Jeanne. Tu as gagné.

Et le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme éplorée les fit fondre tous les deux.

\- J'aimerai bien une grenadine, lança-t-elle soudain.

Hao et Jeanne échangèrent un regard étonné.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille t'en chercher une ? demanda Jeanne.

\- Oui, confirma Tamao, c'est ma volonté.

Le Shaman King et l'Iron Maiden se rembrunirent aussitôt. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient parié cela...

 **...**

Jeanne et Hao entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour demander une grenadine. Tamao les avait suivis, d'un pas léger, et s'était arrêté pour discuter avec Yoh.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demandait-il.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Et puis, même si ce n'est pas moi qui fait les meilleures crêpes, au moins on peut dire que je suis la meilleure vendeuse.

\- Elles sont très bien tes crêpes, protesta Yoh.

\- Mais tu préfères celles de ton frère, contra Tamao alors que Jeanne et Hao revenaient vers eux. Je l'ai lu sur ton visage.

Yoh détourna stratégiquement la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard lourd de reproches de Hao.

\- En fait, d'après nos statistiques, il y a autant de gens qui aiment les crêpes au rhum que de gens qui aiment celles à la fleur d'oranger, intervint Ponchi en apparaissant avec Conchi dans un « pop » retentissant. Par contre l'eau de rose personne n'en raffole trop.

\- Mais tout le monde préférait les crêpes de Tam, fit remarquer Jeanne, un peu perdu.

\- Vos statistiques, releva Hao d'une voix dangereuse.

En l'entendant, Peyote et Turbein, un peu plus loin, laissèrent brusquement leurs verres à moitié plein sur la table pour filer discrètement.

\- Ouais, nos statistiques, confirma Conchi. Tout le monde voulait goûter vos crêpes, mais c'était dangereux de venir vous voir, alors ils venaient nous voir nous.

\- On a revendu vos trois cent crêpes au marché noir, explicita Ponchi. Tamao va pouvoir s'offrir un nouveau chemisier avec tout ça.

\- Elle voulait pas acheter un parfum à Jeanne ? demanda Conchi.

\- Ah si c'est vrai qu'elle avait parlé de ça aussi, fit Ponchi.

\- Vous avez revendu nos crêpes, répéta Jeanne, sidérée.

\- Oui. Après pour les statistiques ça n'a pas été évident. On a commencé par enlever de nos calculs tous les gens qui avaient eu des crêpes à la fleur d'oranger trop cuites.

\- Ou pas assez, compléta Conchi.

\- Ensuite, reprit Ponchi, on a fait des pourcentages.

\- Et y a fallu penser à intégrer ceux qui avaient décidé que pour comparer il fallait goûter les crêpes chaudes venant juste d'être faites. On leur a attribué un coefficient plus élevé par rapport aux autres, du coup.

\- Mais…

Jeanne était perdue. De son côté, Hao balayait le bar du regard, faisant se lever précipitamment Rakist, Chris, Kevin, Lucky et Hans.

\- Ils faisaient moitié-moitié, expliqua Ponchi à une Jeanne qui tombait des nues. Par exemple Meene te prenait une crêpe, Turbein en prenait une à Hao et ensuite ils partageaient pour goûter des deux.

\- Qui ?

La voix de Hao était glaciale.

\- On a une liste, fit fièrement Conchi en exhibant une grande feuille qui fit pâlir Yoh. Vous nous l'achetez combien ?

Malgré sa question, l'esprit donna bien vite la liste à Hao sans rien demander en échange, de peur de finir en grillades de renard, et alla se coller à sa maîtresse pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de soucis. Yoh décida que c'était le bon moment pour filer. Certes il avait acheté une crêpe à chacun, mais il avait quand même menti sur sa préférence et, une fois que toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant auraient déguerpi, son frère était capable de décider de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Mais il y a tout le monde ! glapit Jeanne en détaillant la liste par-dessus le bras de Hao. Là regarde, il y a Sâti. Elle a préféré une de mes crêpes, ajouta-t-elle. Et… oh !

Marco préférait les crêpes au rhum.

\- Merci amours.

Les deux grands shamans relevèrent la tête vers Tamao qui prit sa grenadine des mains de Jeanne et alla s'installa à une table en souriant, Ponchi et Conchi voletant autour d'elle en se marrant.

Jeanne et Hao échangèrent un regard. Elle sourirait bien moins ce soir et, bâillonnée, ils pourraient bien interpréter sa volonté comme ils le souhaitaient.


End file.
